


Comfort

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, tentoo/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose seeks the Doctor out after she has a nightmare, and he offers his comfort.





	Comfort

A soft tapping on the door roused the Doctor from his deep slumber. Reflexively his hand flew up to the right side of his chest as panic gripped him as he realised only one of his hearts were beating. The fog of sleep slowly dissipated some more as he remembered that this body was now part human. He scrubbed his hands over his face. It had been less than a week since the metacrisis, he thought he’d be _somewhat_ used to this absurd body by now. Instead it felt like he was dying every time he woke up!

Well, all except for one time when he and Rose shared a hotel room in Norway after arriving back in this universe. He kept his distance at first, thinking it was best to just take things slow for now. He had woken up in the middle of the night, and realising Rose was actually there he snuggled just a bit closer, but still keeping what he thought was a respectful distance and fell straight back to sleep. That morning, however, he had found that he had wrapped himself around her so tightly that he could feel the beat of her heart against his chest. He hadn’t felt so at peace for centuries and allowed himself to just enjoy the quiet intimacy of the moment. He reached up and carded his fingers through her silky blonde hair and she nuzzled her face into his neck. But then, other completely human impulses were also making themselves known and he felt just slightly mortified. 900 years old, and somehow this human woman turned him into absolute mush! Rose sighed as she stretched out slightly, and he felt on the verge of a panic attack.

What if she didn’t approve of this new sleeping arrangement?

Her eyes had fluttered open and she smiled at him as she pressed herself impossibly closer to him. She pressed a light kiss to his jaw, and that peace settled upon him once more. She loved him and he loved her, and now they were free to show it. He kissed her forehead, then she stretched upwards and kissed the very corner of his mouth. Then, even though he wasn’t completely sure who started it (and honestly, he didn’t really care), they shared what he could only describe as a completely wonderful and leisurely snog. Who knows what would’ve happened next if Jackie hadn’t chosen that moment to pound on their door telling them they only had forty five minutes to get to the zeppelin port.

It was probably for that reason Jackie insisted they had separate rooms while they stayed in the mansion. (“Got a four-year-old livin’ ‘ere. Don’t need ‘im bein’ exposed to _that_.”)

Still, in the dead of the night, he wished he could have Rose beside him. Sod Jackie’s rules! Rose made him feel complete and he hated being separated from her for too long.

The soft tapping against his door continued and the Doctor was reminded of what woke him up in the first place. He scrambled out of bed and padded quickly over to the door and opened it just a crack and peered out.

“Rose.” He had only just remembered to speak softly so as to not wake up everyone else in the house. He opened his door wider and ushered her inside before closing it behind her. He watched her a moment as she walked over to his bed and sat stiffly on the edge. She worried the cuffs of her pyjama top and bit her lip as she looked everywhere except at him.

The Doctor sat down next to her and placed his hands over hers.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently, his heart breaking over how sad she looked.

She let out a shaky breath.

“It’s silly. It’s just... I had a bad dream.” Rose shook her head and let out a mirthless laugh.

“That’s not silly at all.” The Doctor let go of her hands and drew her into a tight hug.

“Can I sleep in here tonight?” Rose asked. The Doctor pulled out of their hug slightly so he could look her in the eye.

“Absolutely.” He closed the scant distance between them and kissed her gently. He then stood and pulled the covers down on the other side of the bed. Rose took no time in getting herself settled in and the Doctor quickly followed suit. He gathered her into his arms and held her tight. His eyes slid shut when he felt her heart beating against his chest, but he didn’t allow himself to focus on it for long. This was all about her comfort, not his. She was still trembling a little out of fear. He ran his hand up and down the length of her back and he felt her relax slightly.

“I dreamt you left me.” Rose whispered into his shoulder and he felt her shake her head. “Not... not the Doctor, but _you.”_ He tightened his grip on her slightly. He didn’t need to argue with her that he was the very same Doctor who took her hand and told her to run. She knew that, he knew she did. It was just strange differentiating between the Time Lord and him.

“I’m never gonna leave you, Rose.” He promised, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’ll always be right here when you wake up.”

“But what if--”

“Ah ah ah.” He chided, cutting her off. He loosened his hold on her and looked her straight in the eye. “That’s. Never. Going. To. Happen.” He punctuated each word by tapping her lightly on the nose. Rose finally cracked a smile and tackled him in a tight embrace.

“I did promise you forever, didn’t I.” She murmured against his collarbone. The Doctor’s arms came up and held her close.

“You did indeed.” He sighed, which quickly transformed into a yawn as his rubbish human physiology demanded attention. Rose giggled as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

“Bed time for the human?” She suggested, invoking an old joke he used to make at her expense when he was all ears and leather.

“Oi, still half Time Lord, thanks.” He sniffed haughtily, causing Rose to laugh again. The Doctor revelled in the sound and allowed himself to settle. He felt Rose press a kiss to his jaw as she got herself comfortable.

“Doctor?” She asked after a long moment.

“Mmm?” He didn’t realise he had begun to doze off under Rose’s comforting weight and the feel of her heart beating next to his.

“I love you.” He smiled.

“Love you too.”


End file.
